LOTM: Escapade Through Time S4 P6/Transcript
(The heroes are seen sitting around the house) Jason: *Scrolling through his phone* Richie: Hmmm..... Alex: Bored? Miles: Yep. Richie: Stuck in the future and I don't know what to do. Young Jack: Feels like everything's the same mostly. Ian: Eh. Kiro:.... Alex:.... (Miles's phone then goes off) Miles: Hm? The hell? Alex: What? Miles: Motion tracker went off in the woods. Kyle: Motion tracker?? Miles: Had to put them in the woods with all the monsters and villains ambushing us from there. Kyle: Ah. Miles: Weird though. Nothing's being shown on the camera. Alex: What do you mean? Miles: I don't see anything around. (The camera feed only shows the forest and its surroundings) Alex:....Huh. Miles: Maybe it's nothing. A bug must've triggered it somehow. Alex: Mm. (Suddenly, more alerts go off from the motion trackers) Miles: ?? What the??? Alex: What? Miles: There's more alerts! And....Still nothing on the feeds! Amanda: What is going on? Miles: Clearly something! And I need to find out what! Alex: Looks like we're going on a nature hike then. Slimer: I'll come help! Batty: Me too! Jessica: I'll come along as well. Raynell: Eh, why not I'll go too. Alex: Anyone else? P. Rayla: I'll go. P. Ray: Me too. Alex: Alright then. Miles: Just be careful okay? We have no idea what's doing this. Alex: We'll be fine Miles. Miles: Then good luck. (Alex nods as he and his group head out. In the forest.....) ???: Master... (Four hooded figures approach another hooded figure) ???: Master the traps are sprung. ???: Excellent. Let us go welcome our guests.. ???: Yes master. (The figure's eyes glow under his hood as it cuts to Alex and his group walking through the woods) Alex: Hmmm.... Batty: I don't see anything. Slimer: Yeah what are we looking for? Alex: Miles's trackers. Batty: Right. Alex: We gotta see what's alerting them so much. Slimer: Ah, got it. Alex: Should be over here somewhere. P. Rayla: Is that it? (Alex sees a motion tracker attached to a tree) Alex: That's one! (Alex runs over to the tracker and inspects it) Alex: Hmmm, seems untouched. Jessica: Really? Alex: Yeah. Nothing's wrong with it. (As the group inspects the device, hooded figures begin to move in from deep in the woods) Slimer: Maybe it was a bug. Alex: I doubt it. These things are too advanced for that kind of activity to be detected. Slimer: Hmmmm.... (Twig snap) P. Ray: *turns around* What was that?! (The heroes all look but see nothing) Alex:..... P. Ray: Huh. Odd. (In the trees above, the figures are seen watching) Figures:.......... (Alex begins sensing something) Alex: Huh.... Raynell: Something wrong Alex? Alex: I sense something... Jessica: Hey me too. I feels like.... Alex: !! (A pale and slimy substance then flings from a tree and attaches to Alex's arm) Alex: Nn what?! (Several hooded figures jump down from the tree) Batty: AMBUSH!! ???: TAKE THEM!!! Slimer: Huh?? (The hooded figured shoot out the same pale substance toward the heroes) Slimer: AHHH!!! *Quickly melts to the floor* Batty: Slimy! (Batty is struck by the ooze) Batty: !!! Raynell: *Gasp* Hang on Batty! (Raynell goes and slices the ooze, which sticks to her) Raynell: Ah gross! Batty: What is this stuff?! P. Rayla: *Looks around* Strange ooze... Hooded figures... Well placed ambushes?! *Gasp* ITS- (Before Rayla could say who it is she's wrapped by the ooze) P. Rayla: AH CRAP!! P. Ray: SIS!!! (Ray is wrapped as well) P. Ray: NN!!! Alex: *Keeps trying to remove the slime* D-DAMN IT!! CAN'T!! GET!! IT OFF!! ???: Stop struggling. Alex: ! ???: It's no use. The ooze is inescapable. (After a few more moments, the heroes are all trapped by the ooze) ???: Got them! Raynell: Grah! Get this stuff off us! ???: Hey we're missing one! ???: Hm? (The figures look around) ???: Where's the slime? Batty: HA! You didn't get Slimy you freaks! ???: Shut up. (One of the figures kicks Batty) Batty: Nn! Jessica: HEY! KNOCK THAT OFF! ???: Oh relax. ???: You'll all have your problems solved soon enough. (The main figure snaps his fingers) ???: Let's take them back. ???: What about the slime? ???: Worry later. Let's go. (The figures nod and start dragging the heroes away) Alex: NO NO!!! Batty: SLIMY!!! HELP!!! (The heroes struggle as they're dragged away. Slimer is seen reforming nearby in a bush) Slimer: *Panting* (Slimer watches the group get carried off) Slimer:....Help....I need to get help! (Slimer runs off. It then cuts to the group being dragged into an open area of the forest) Alex: *Struggling* Gnnnn! Raynell: Can't....break...FREE!!! Jessica: What's going on!? (Suddenly the group is sent up to a near by tree branch and gets more ooze around them in a cocoon like fashion) Alex: *Groans* Batty: What the fuck.... Figures:........ Jessica: Hey! Let us go! ???: no can do. The master has been looking forward to meeting you. Jessica: Master? P. Rayla: HEY! Is this how you treat an ally!? (The heroes look at Rayla and Ray in surprise) Jessica: Ally?? Alex: Wait.... (Alex soon remembers) Alex: WAIT!!! I REMEMBER THIS!!! YOU ALL WORK FOR THE SLEEPER!!! P. Ray: That's right they do! And you better let me and my sister down right now! ???: And why should we? P. Rayla: Do you not know who we are you fool!? We are Ray and Ralya! The twins! ???: *Voice* Ah yes. (Another, much taller and menacing looking figure approaches) ???: Chronos told me much about you two in the future. Seems you betrayed your master. Ray and Rayla: !! ???: And frankly, I don't like how I failed either. (The figure removes his hood, revealing himself to be the Ooze Monster, The Sleeper) Sleeper: Which is why I've come to correct my failure properly. Alex:..... Raynell: Scary.... Jessica: Hey! Let us go you walking snot ball! Sleeper: Such a rude girl. Alex: You... I remember you. You're the Sleeper. Sleeper: Ah you remember me? I am honored a hero like you would. Alex: Yeah. You kidnapped my sister and a few my friends and tried to eat them! Sleeper: I merely often a chance to live their greatest dreams. But I should have done better. Alex: Better?! Sleeper: Yes. Alex: What's better than eating their minds!? Sleeper: Giving dreams to people who deserve them. Raynell: Huh?? Batty: I don't like this... Sleeper: And you heroes have done so much for the world and the rest of the universe. Defeating evil gods and saving lives. Makes you feel proud doesn't it? Alex: I mean, yeah. Jessica: Why wouldn't it? Raynell: We save so many people from villains like you! Sleeper: Yes. But doesn't it make you....tired? Batty: Tired? Sleeper: Yes. Tired. You work hard all day and night, never stopping a moment for rest. P. Rayla: GUYS! DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! P. Ray: YOU MUST RESIST! Sleeper: Aren't you tired of the endless battles? Don't you just want a moment to yourself? To just... Rest? Jessica:.....Nn.... (Raynell then feels her eyes growing heavy) Raynell: Nnn....W-What the.... Batty: *Yawn* What is.... Sleepy.... Sleeper: Yes... Alex: Gnn.... Jessica: My psychic powers....can barely keep me....safe.... Alex: Same....here....*Yawn* Sleeper: Aren't you tired? You deserve a chance to rest. The world will be fine without you. Alex: ……………… *Falls asleep* Jessica: You.......bastard.....*Falls asleep* (The others then fall asleep as well) Sleeper: *Smirk* TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts